wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Świat w letargu/2
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ II. Na progu śmierci. Gdyśmy przechodzili przez sień rozległ się dzwonek telefonu i momowoli wysłuchaliśmy następujących słów Challengera. Używając liczby mnogiej mam na myśli siebie i dwuch pozostałych towarzyszy, ale właściwie nikt w stujardowym promieniu nie mógłby nie słyszeć tego tubalnego głosu, który rozlegał się echem po całym domu. Odpowiedzi jego utkwiły mi w pamięci. — Ależ tak, tak... oczywiście... to ja; ależ naturalnie profesor Challenger, ten sławny Challenger, któżby inny?... Ależ jasna rzecz, że wierzę w każde słowo, inaczej nie byłbym tego pisał.. o, nie zdziwiłoby mnie to wcale. Są wszelkie dane po temu.... za dzień lub dwa najdalej... no, mój panie ja już na to nic nie poradzę.... Oczywiście, że jest to bardzo przykre, ale niech się pan pocieszy, że ucierpią ludzie więksi od pana... Narzekanie nic nie pomoże... — Nie, żadną miarą nie mogę... Musi się pan zdać na łaskę losu... Dosyć, dosyć panie!... Co za głupstwa! Doprawdy mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niźli prowadzenie takich niemądrych rozmów. Z hałasem odrzucił słuchawkę i poprowadził nas na górę, do obszernego, słonecznego pokoju, który był jego gabinetem. Na wielkiem, mahoniowem biurku leżało siedem lub osiem zapieczętowanych depesz. — Doprawdy — rzekł Challenger biorąc ze stołu telegramy — zaczynam myśleć, że oszczędziłbym wydatków moim korespondentom obierając sobie jaki adres telegraficzny. Kto wie czy „Noe Rotherfield“ nie byłoby najodpowiedniejsze. Oparł się o biurko i wybuchnął homerycznym śmiechem tak, jak to zwykle czynił po zdobyciu się na jakiś dowcip, a ręce tak mu się trzęsły, że ledwie zdołał rozerwać opaskę depesz. — Noe, Noe — powtarzał, zaczerwieniony ze śmiechu jak burak. Lord John i ja uśmiechnęliśmy się przyjaźnie ale Summerlee potrząsnął bródką z wyrazem nagany; wreszcie Challenger wciąż śmieją się, począł czytać swoje depesze. My tymczasem stanąwszy we framudze okna podziwialiśmy wspaniały widok jaki się zeń roztaczał. A było na co patrzeć. Po łagodnych skrętach drogi auto wspięło się na znaczną wysokość — siedemset stóp jakieśmy się później dowiedzieli. Dom Challengera znajdował się w najwyższym punkcie, i z południowej strony na którą wychodził jego gabinet, widać było, poprzez rozległą przestrzeń lasu, łagodnie falującą linję wzgórz. Wśród zieleni wierzchołków smugi dymu znaczyły położenie Lewes. Tuż pod naszymi stopami rozciągała się dolina porosła wrzosem, poznaczona zielonymi placami golfowymi, po których uwijali się gracze. Nieco na południe, wśród lasów wiła się wstęga linji kolejowej London-Brighton. Pod samym oknem widniało nieduże podwórko, a w niem stał automobil, którym przyjechaliśmy ze stacji. Odwróciliśmy się od okna na głos Challengera; profesor skończył już odczytywanie swoich depesz, które bardzo starannie układał na biurku, jedna na drugiej. Jego szeroka, surowa twarz, (a raczej to co z niej można było widzieć nad zmierzwioną, gęstą brodą), była silnie zaczerwieniona, a całe zachowanie zdradzało zdenerwowanie. — A zatem, moi panowie — zaczął takim tonem jakby przemawiał na publicznem zebraniu — spotykamy się znów nietylko w bardzo miły sposób, ale, śmiem powiedzieć, w nader niezwykłych warunkach. Pozwolę sobie zapytać, czy nic nie zwróciło waszej uwagi w czasie podróży? — Jedyna rzecz którą zauważyłem — rzekł Summerlee z kwaśnym uśmiechem — to to że zwyczaje naszego młodego przyjaciela nie poprawiły się wcale w ciągu tych paru lat. Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że zachowanie jego w pociągu pozostawiało nader wiele do życzenia, i przyznaję szczerze, że wywarło na mnie bardzo niemiłe wrażenie. — No, no, każdemu z nas trafiają się przypadki — odezwał się lord John — Malone nie chciał nikogo obrazić, a że ostatecznie jest przecież dziennikarzem, więc prędzej niż komu innemu można mu wybaczyć, iż potrzebuje aż pół godziny czasu aby opisać najprostszą partję footballu. — Pół godziny, aby opisać partję footballu! — zawołałem oburzony — za pozwoleniem, to pan opowiadał nam bez końca jakąś bezsensowną historję bawołu. Profesor Summerlee jest świadkiem. — Trudno mi osądzić, który z was zachowywał się gorzej — rzekł Summerlee — ale do końca życia nie chcę już słyszeć ani o bawołach, ani o footballu. — Nie powiedziałem ani słowa o footballu — protestowałem. Lord John gwizdnął przeciągle, a Summerlee pokiwał głową. — I to od samego rana — szepnął — doprawdy to smutne. Gdym tak siedział w przedziale w pełnem skupienia milczeniu... — W milczeniu! — przerwał lord John. — A to dopiero! Dzięki panu całą drogę byliśmy jak w kabarecie. Zachowywał się pan nie jak człowiek, ale jak rozszalały gramofon. Summerlee obraził się. — Pozwala pan sobie na jakieś koncepty, milordzie — odrzekł bardzo kwaśno. — Ależ myśmy poszaleli — zawołał lord John — każdy z nas pamięta co robili inni, ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy z własnego zachowania. Przypomnijmy sobie wszystko od początku; wsiedliśmy do przedziału pierwszej klasy dla palących, prawda? I zaczęliśmy dyskusję na temat listu Challengera w „Times‘ie“. — Czyżby? — zaśmiał się nasz gospodarz, a ciężkie powieki poczęły opadać mu na oczy. — Profesor Summerlee był zdania, że twierdzenia Challengera są najzupełniej nieprawdopodobne. — Ach tak! — odezwał się Challenger, wydymając pierś i gładząc brodę — nieprawdopodobne! Słyszałem już kiedyś podobne zarzuty. Ale czy wolno spytać, na mocy jakich argumentów sławny i wielki profesor Summerlee, zbija twierdzenie skromnego śmiertelnika, który pozwolił sobie wyrazić swój pogląd na interesującą nas sprawę? Może przed całkowitem unicestwieniem mojej nędznej istoty profesor Summerlee zechce jednak wytłomaczyć mi swój punkt widzenia, tak odmienny od mego? Kłaniał się i kornie rozkładał ramiona, mówiąc z przesadnym, niezręcznym sarkazmem. — Argumenty moje są nader proste — odparł dotknięty niemile Summerlee — twierdziłem mianowicie, że gdyby otaczający kulę ziemską eter był tak szkodliwy, aby wywoływał chorobliwe objawy w jednej jej części, to my trzej w wagonie musielibyśmy również ulec jego działaniu. Tłumaczenie wywołało wybuch głośnego śmiechu ze strony Challengera. Śmiał się, i śmiał tak długo, aż cały pokój zdał się trząść w posadach. — Nie poraz to pierwszy — rzekł wreszcie, wycierając spocone czoło — nasz zacny Summerlee przeoczył fakty. A teraz, moi panowie, wyjaśnię wam sytuację, opowiadając to co sam zrobiłem dziś rano. Łatwiej pogodzicie się z waszą umysłową aberacją, przekonawszy się, iż nawet ja miałem chwile umysłowego zaćmienia. Otóż od kilku lat trzymaliśmy służącą, Sarę, (nazwiskiem jej nie uważałem za wskazane obciążać mej pamięci). Jest to niewiasta bardzo poważnej, odstręczającej nawet powierzchowności, schludna w ubraniu, sztywna w obejściu, i nie zdradzająca nigdy, przez cały czas przebywania w naszym domu, jakichkolwiek swych uczuć lub wrażeń. Dzisiaj rano, siedząc samotnie przy śniadaniu — żona moja bowiem nie wychodzi nigdy ze swego pokoju przed południem — pomyślałem nagle, że byłoby to jednak i ciekawem i pouczającem przekonać się do jakich granic sięga niewzruszona cierpliwość tej kobiety. Obrałem nader prosty, lecz dobry środek. Przewróciłem niewielki wazonik z kwiatami, który stał pośrodku stołu, i zadzwoniwszy, szybko ukryłem się pod stołem. Sara weszła do pokoju i widząc, że jest on pusty, sądziła, że przeszedłem do gabinetu. Tak jak przypuszczałem zbliżyła się do stołu i pochyliła się nad nim, aby podnieść wazon. Ujrzałem przed sobą bawełnianą pończochę i gruby, za gumowe uszy wciągnięty trzewik. Wychyliwszy głowę zatopiłem zęby w jej łydkę. Eksperyment udał się wybornie; przez chwilę stała bez ruchu wpatrując się we mnie, potem, wydawszy dziki pisk, wybiegła z pokoju. Leciałem za nią, aby jej wyjaśnić całe zajście, ale wypadła już na szosę i po paru chwilach zdołałem ją dostrzec przez lornetkę jak, w nader szybkim tempie posuwała się na południo-zachód. Podaję wam proste fakty. Polecam je waszej rozwadze i czekam na wnioski. Czy wyraziłem się jasno? Czy nic was nie uderzyło w moim opowiadaniu? Co pan o tem myśli, milordzie? Lord John poważnie kiwał głową. — Rozchoruje się pan poważnie o ile odrazu nie weźmie się pan ostro do leczenia. — A co myśli o tem Summerlee? — Powinieneś natychmiast zaprzestać wszelkiej pracy i wyjechać na trzy miesiące do jakiegoś niemieckiego badu. — Bardzo, bardzo bystre obserwacje! — zawołał Challenger — no, młody człowieku, może słowo mądrości wyjdzie od ciebie wówczas, gdy starsi i mędrsi zawiedli moje oczekiwania. Istotnie, wyszło. Przyznaję się do tego z całą skromnością, ale się przyznaję. Oczywiście dziś, gdy przebieg faktów jest dobrze znany, wniosek ten nasuwa się z łatwością, ale wówczas nie był tak prostym. Rzeczywistość stanęła przedemną nagle w całej swej sile. — Trucizna! — zawołałem. I w chwili, gdym wymówił to słowo w umyśle moim zarysowały się wyraźnie wszystkie wypadki ubiegłego poranka: poprzez historię o bawołach, mój własny histeryczny płacz i zdumiewające zachowanie profesora Summerlee, do dziwnych zajść w Londynie: bójki ulicznej, kłótni przed wytwórnią tlenu i nieuważnej jeździe szofera; wszystko to zgadzało się z moim wnioskiem. — Oczywiście — zawołałem powtórnie — jesteśmy zatruci. To trucizna. — Tak jest — potwierdził Challenger, pocierając ręce — jesteśmy wszyscy zatruci. Planeta nasza weszła w zatruty krąg eteru i posuwa się weń coraz dalej z szybkością paru milionów mil na minutę. Malone określił przyczynę wszystkich naszych dziwactw jednem słowem „trucizna“. Spoglądaliśmy na siebie w pełnem zdumienia milczeniu. Nikt nie robił komentarzy. — Istnieją pewne ośrodki w mózgu zdolne do kontrolowania i powściągania takich odruchów jak nasze — ciągnął Challenger — nie przypuszczam, aby ośrodki te były u was równie rozwinięte jak u mnie, gdyż pozostają one w ścisłej proporcji z siłą samego procesu myślenia. Jednak istnieją, i nie są bez znaczenia, nawet u naszego młodego przyjaciela. Po tym drobnym ataku nerwowym, który tak przeraził moją służącą, zacząłem zastanawiać się nad jego przyczyną. Uprzytomniłem sobie, że nigdy dotychczas nie zdradzałem skłonności do gryzienia kogokolwiek w domu; impuls więc dzisiejszy był stanowczo objawem nienormalnym. W jednej chwili uprzytomniłem sobie prawdę. Puls mój wykazywał dziesięć uderzeń ponad normę i ciągle się wzmagał. Przywołałem więc na pomoc moje lepsze „ja“, tego prawdziwego Jerzego Edwarda Challengera, wyższego ponad wszelkie zmiany molekularne, i nakazałem mu opanowanie wybryków, wywołanych przez truciznę. Istotnie opanowałem się, czułem, że potrafię rozpoznać i powściągnąć chorobliwe odruchy. Było to świetne zwycięstwo ducha nad materją, zwycięstwo nad tą poszczególną dziedziną materji ściśle związaną z umysłem. Powiedziałbym nawet, że to umysł funkcjonował wadliwie i że wola go opanowała. I tak, gdy żona moja zeszła na dół, zdołałem powitać ją z godnością i spokojem, zamiast ukryć się za drzwiami i wystraszyć ją dzikim okrzykiem, jak miałem na to ochotę. Powściągnąłem również szaloną chętkę zakwakania jak kaczka. A później, gdy wyszedłszy na podwórze, aby zarządzić przygotowanie auta, zastałem nad niem Austina, zajętego jakąś reperacją, — powstrzymałem podniesioną już w górę rękę, którą chciałem mu zadać cios, mogący wywołać te same co i u służącej następstwa. W tej chwili mam ogromną ochotę porwać profesora Summerlee za tę śmieszną, siwą bródkę i trząść jego głową w tył i naprzód, w lewo i w prawo; mimo to, jak widzicie, siedzę spokojnie przy biurku, i panuję nad sobą. Radzę wam, abyście poszli za moim przykładem. — Nie dam się temu bawołowi — szepnął lord John. — A ja będę uważał na mój football. — Być może, iż masz rację, Challenger — rzekł Summerlee pojednawczym tonem — przyznaję, iż umysł mój jest raczej krytycznym niż twórczym, i że z nadmierną ostrożnością odnoszę się do wszelkich nowych teorji, szczególniej, gdy są tak niezwykłe i fantastyczne jak ta. Temniemniej analizując dzisiejsze wypadki i przypominając sobie dziwne zachowanie moich towarzyszy, jestem skłonny uznać, że przyczyny jego mogły być tylko chorobliwe. Challenger dobrodusznie poklepał po ramieniu kolegę. — Robimy krok naprzód — rzekł. — A jakież — zagadnął już kornie Summerlee — jakież są twoje ostateczne wnioski? — Jeżeli sobie życzycie, zabiorę głos w tej kwestji — z tymi słowy Challenger siadł na brzegu biurka, kiwając krótkiemi, grubemi nogami — jesteśmy świadkami niesłychanego i okropnego zjawiska! Zdaniem mojem jest to koniec świata. Koniec świata! Oczy nasze pobiegły ku oknu, po przez które zaglądał śliczny dzień letni, widniały pola wrzosów, wielkie domy wiejskie, zaciszne fermy, i ludzie, szukający rozrywki wśród szerokich pól. Koniec świata! Nieraz słyszy się te słowa, ale świadomość, że nabierają one natychmiastowego znaczenia, że z jakiejś nieokreślonej daty przenoszą się w dzień dzisiejszy, świadomość ta wywiera wstrząsające wrażenie. Byliśmy tak przejęci, że wszyscy trzej w milczeniu czekaliśmy, co powie Challenger. Jego zachowanie, jego uderzająca powierzchowność, nadawały tyle mocy jego słowom, że wszystkie jego wady i śmieszności zdawały się zniknąć, a on sam wyrastał ponad miarę zwykłych ludzi i nabierał ogromnego majestatu. I przypomniałem sobie nagle, że przecież Challenger roześmiał się dwa razy od chwili, gdyśmy przekroczyli próg gabinetu, niebezpieczeństwo więc nie mogło być tak wielkiem, ani tak nagłem — myślałem — bo przecież i jego wola ma pewne granice. — Wyobraźcie sobie — mówił Challenger — kiść winnego grona, pokrytą drobnymi lecz szkodliwymi bakcylami. Ogrodnik oblewa je płynem dezynfekcyjnym. Może chce oczyścić winogrona, może chce wyhodować na nich inny, mniej szkodliwy bakcyl. Bądź co bądź zanurza je w truciźnie i bakcyl znika. Otóż, zdaniem moim, nasz Ogrodnik poczyna tak zanurzać cały system solarny, a te drobniutkie ludzkie bakcyle, znikomy pyłek, który szamotał się i rzucał się na powierzchni ziemi w jednej chwili zostaną z niej zmiecione. Znowu zapanowało milczenie, które przerwał ostry dzwonek telefonu. — Otóż i jeden z naszych bakcyli wzywa pomocy — rzekł Challenger z posępnym uśmiechem — zaczynają już sobie ludzie zdawać sprawę, że istnienie ich nie jest głównym zadaniem wszechświata. Wyszedł na parę chwil z pokoju. Przypominam sobie, że w czasie jego nieobecności żaden z nas nie wyrzekł ani słowa; sytuacja nie potrzebowała wyjaśnień ani komentarzy, — Telefonował lekarz naczelny z Brighton — rzekł Challenger powróciwszy — dla jakichściś przyczyn niedomaganie rozwija się szybciej nad brzegiem morza. Jesteśmy więc w szczęśliwem położeniu dzięki temu, że znajdujemy się na siedemset stóp od jego powierzchni. Ludzie dowiedzieli się, oczywiście na skutek owego listu w „Times’ie“, że jestem wyrocznią w tych sprawach. Po powrocie z kolei rozmawiałem telefonicznie z burmistrzem jakiegoś prowincjonalnego miasta, i słyszeliście pewnie com mówił. Człowiek ten przywiązywał niezwykłą wagę do swego życia, ale oświeciłem go co do błędności jego poglądów. Summerlee podniósł się z miejsca i stanął przy oknie. Jego chude, kościste ręce drżały ze wzruszenia. — Challenger — rzekł — sprawa jest zbyt poważna, aby ją zbyć czczem rozumowaniem. Nie sądź, że chcę cię irytować próżnemi pytaniami, — pragnę sobie uprzytomnić jasno czy w tych informacjach lub rozumowaniu nie zachodzi jaka pomyłka. Oto słońce świecące tak jasno jak zwykle na tle błękitnego nieba, oto kwiaty, trawa, ptaki, ludzie grający w golfa, lub koszący żyto. Oświadczasz, że wraz z tem wszystkiem stoimy nad brzegiem przepaści — że ten cudowny dzień jest dniem sądu ostatecznego, nadejście którego ludzkość przewidywała od tylu wieków. Na czem jednak opierasz tak niezmiernie doniosłe twierdzenie? Na zacieraniu się linji w spectrum świetlnem — na pogłoskach z Sumatry — na dziwnych objawach, jakeśmy zaobserwowali wzajemnie na sobie. Te ostatnie nie były przytem tak wyraźne, abyśmy ich, przy pewnej dozie wysiłku, nie zdołali powściągnąć. Nie potrzebujesz robić żadnych ceremonii z nami, Challenger. Staliśmy już razem w obliczu śmierci; wypowiedz nam całą twą myśl bez ogródek, wyjaśnij nam naszą sytuacją i twój pogląd na nią. Z tej śmiałej, rozumnej przemowy wyzierał dzielny, silny duch, który krył się pod szorstkiemi, zgryźliwemi formami starego zoologa. Lord John podniósł się i uścisnął dłoń Summerlee. — Zgadzam się co do joty — rzekł — no, Challenger, prosimy pana o wyjaśnienie sytuacji. Przekonał się pan chyba, że nie jesteśmy nerwowi; ale jeśli ktoś wybrał się na kilka dni do przyjaciół i trafia na koniec świata, to doprawdy chciałby coś nie coś dowiedzieć się o tej sprawie. Na czem polega niebezpieczeństwo, jak jest wielkie i jak się mamy na nie przygotować? i Wysoki, smukły, silny stał w pełnym blasku słońca, przy oknie, opierając na ramieniu Summerlee opaloną dłoń. Trzymając w ustach zgasły papieros, wpółleżałem na fotelu, pogrążony w jakiś stan odrętwienia, w którem wszystkie wrażenia stały się niezwykle wyraźne. Było to może nowe stadium choroby, lecz podniecenie moje przeszło bez śladu, ustępując miejsca ogromnie miłemu odurzeniu przy niezwykłej jasności myśli. Byłem widzem. Miałem wrażenie, że to co się dzieje bynajmniej mnie nie obchodzi, ale przedemną stało trzech niezwykłych ludzi wobec wstrząsającego wszechświatowego zdarzenia i obserwowanie ich zdało mi się rzeczą niezmiernie ciekawą. Challenger pochylił swe potężne czoło i pogładził kilkakrotnie brodę zanim zdobył się na odpowiedź; widać było, że waży każde słowo. — Jakie były ostatnie wiadomości przed waszym wyjazdem z Londynu? — spytał. — Byłem jeszcze w redakcji przed dziesiątą — odparłem — otrzymano właśnie przez Reutera depeszę z Singapore, że epidemja na Sumatrze ogarnęła niemal całą ludność, wskutek czego latarnie morskie nie zostały zapalone. — Wypadki posunęły się szybko naprzód od tej chwili — rzekł Challenger, wskazując na telegramy leżące na biurku — pozostaję w ścisłym kontakcie zarówno z prasą jak i z władzami, tak, że jestem zasypany wiadomościami. Ogólnie nastają na moje przybycie do Londynu, ale nie widzę w tem żadnego celu. Z otrzymanych sprawozdań wynika, iż katastrofa rozpoczyna się od zaburzeń umysłowych; podobno dziś rano gwałtowne rozruchy miały miejsce w Paryżu i w Walji, wśród górników. Sądząc z osobistych obserwacji, ten stan psychicznego podniecenia, — który zmienia się w zależności od indywiduów i ras — ustępuje miejsca pewnemu odurzeniu połączonemu z zupełna jasnością umysłu (podobne objawy dostrzegam jak mi się zdaje, u tu obecnego młodzieńca). Po pewnej, dość długiej przerwie, przechodzi ono w letarg, po którem następuje nagła śmierć. O ile mię nie zawodzi moja znajomość toksologji, to istnieje pewien rodzaj roślinnej trucizny, tak działającej na nerwy.... — Datura — podpowiedział Summerlee. — Doskonale — zawołał Challenger — ścisłość naukowa wymaga, abyśmy nadali nazwę tej truciźnie. Tobie, drogi Summerlee, przypada ten — niestety pośmiertny! — lecz temniemniej, jedyny w swym rodzaju, zaszczyt naukowego określania tego wszechświatowego destruktora, tego dezynfekcyjnego środka, jakim posłużył się nasz Wielki Ogrodnik. Objawy, wywołane zatruciem daturą, są zatem takie jakie wymieniłem powyżej; ponieważ eter jest substancją uniwersalną, przeto niema według mnie najmniejszej wątpliwości, że zatruciu temu ulegnie cały świat i że nie ostoi się po nim żadne życie. Dotychczas działaniu jego w poszczególnych miejscowościach było dość nierównomierne, ale nierównomierność ta jest jedynie kwestją paru godzin, i działalność trucizny możnaby porównać do przypływu, który pokrywa ławice piasku, jedna za drugą, posuwając się naprzód lub cofając wstecz nierówną falą, dopóki wreszcie, nie zaleje całego wybrzeża. Zatrucie daturą objawia się w rozmaity sposób, a przestudiowanie tych objawów byłoby niezmiernie ciekawem, lecz niestety zbraknie nam czasu po temu. O ile mogę wnioskować — tu rzucił okiem na otwarte telegramy — rasy stojące na niższym stopniu rozwoju najłatwiej uległy wpływom trucizny. Wiadomości, jakie nadchodzą z Afryki są wprost rozpaczliwe, a tubylcy w Australji zdaje się, że już przestali istnieć. Mieszkańcy północy okazali się dotychczas odporniejsi niż mieszkańcy południa. Oto depesza z Marsylii, nadana o 9.45 zrana; podaję ją wam „verbatim“. „Przez całą noc trwało w Prowancji chorobliwe podniecenie. W winnicach w Nimes wszczęły się zamieszki. W Tulonie socjaliści wszczęli rozruchy. Wśród całej ludności szerzy się od rana nagła epidemja przechodząca w letarg. „Peste foudroyante“. Zmarli leżą masami na ulicach. Interesa handlowe ustały. Wszędzie panuje chaos“. W godzinę później nadszedł również z Marsylji ten oto telegram: „Grozi nam ogólna zagłada. Kościoły i kaplice przepełnione są modlącymi się. Liczba umarłych przerasta liczbę pozostałych przy życiu. Jest to równie niepojęte jak okropne. Śmierć następuje bez cierpień, ale szybka i nieunikniona“. Podobną depeszę otrzymałem z Paryża, gdzie wypadki nie rozwinęły się jeszcze tak gwałtownie. Indje i Persja zdają się kompletnie objęte trucizną. Słowiańska ludność Austrji zupełnie jej uległa, podczas gdy ludność niemiecka jest zaledwie słabo nią dotknięta. Naogół wnioskując z moich, dość szczupłych danych, mieszkańcy dolin i wybrzeży morskich łatwiej ulegają działaniu trucizny niż ludzie, znajdujący się wewnątrz kraju lub w górach. Nawet nieznaczne wzniesienie stanowi bardzo dodatnią okoliczność, to też gdyby kto ocalał z całego rodzaju ludzkiego to prawdopodobnie miejscem jego pobytu byłby znów szczyt góry Ararat. To niewielkie wzgórze na którem się znajdujemy może stać się na pewien czas wysepką wśród morza śmierci. Ale przy obecnym tempie, w jakim posuwają się wypadki, za kilka godzin będziemy wszyscy zalani. Lord John w zamyśleniu pocierał czoło. — Dziwi mnie — rzekł — że pan może sobie siedzieć spokojnie przy biurku i śmiać się, mając przed sobą tę kupę depesz. Tak jak i wszyscy ludzie jestem obeznany ze śmiercią, ale śmierć ogólna — nie to straszne! — Co się tyczy mojej wesołości — odparł Challenger — to zwrócę panu uwagę, że tak jak i wy odczuwam skutki zaburzeń psychicznych, wywołanych trucizną, co się jednak tyczy przerażenia, jakiem pana napawa myśl o śmierci ogólnej — pozwolę sobie twierdzić, iż jest ono nieco przesadne. Gdyby pan płynął przez morze, sam jeden, w wątłej łódeczce, do nieznanego celu, nie mógłby się pan obronić przygnębieniu. Samotność i niepewność obezwładniałyby pana, ale gdyby pan odbywał tę samę podróż na dobrym statku, na pokładzie którego znajdowaliby się wszyscy bliscy panu, to czułby pan, że bez względu na niepewność celu, czeka was wspólny i jednaki koniec. Śmierć poszczególne] jednostki może być straszna, ale umrzeć wraz z całą ludzkością, umrzeć bez cierpień, tak jak to zdaje się mieć miejsce, — nie jest wcale, zdaniem mojem, przerażające. Przeciwnie zgodziłbym się raczej, że strasznem byłoby przeżyć wszystko, co wielkie, mądre i piękne. — Cóż więc radzisz począć? — zapytał Summerlee, zgadzając się widocznie tym razem z twierdzeniem swego uczonego kolegi. — Radzę zjeść śniadanie — odparł Challenger, na odgłos rozbrzmiewającego w całym domu gongu — omlety, które robi nasza kucharka są tak pyszne, że jedynie robione przez nią kotlety mogą im dorównać. Miejmy nadzieję, że zaburzenia kosmiczne w niczem nie wpłynęły na jej talenta. Musimy również wspólnemi siłami uratować od nędznej zagłady mojego Scharzberga z 96 r.; szkoda bowiem, aby takie wino się zmarnowało. Podniósł swą ciężką postać z biurka, na którym siedział od chwili, w której nam oznajmił koniec świata. — Chodźcie — rzekł — im mniej mamy czasu, tem więcej racji, aby go przyjemnie spędzić. Istotnie, śniadanie odbyło się niezmiernie wesoło; coprawda niepodobna nam było zapomnieć o naszej strasznej sytuacji i świadomość jej nurtowała w nas nieustannie, nadając powagi teraźniejszej chwili i powściągając swobodę myśli. Ale tylko człowiek, który nigdy nie stał w obliczu śmierci może się jej panicznie lękać. Dla każdego z nas, czterech mężczyzn, była ona bardzo bliska w pewnej najciekawszej epoce naszego życia, co się zaś tyczy pani Challenger, to pokładała ona niezachwianą ufność w swym mężu i była gotową dzielić z nim każdy los. I tak więc przyszłość była rzeczą Przeznaczenia, a teraźniejszość należała do nas. Spędzaliśmy ją więc w miłym, przyjaznym nastroju. Umysły nasze, jak już zaznaczyłem, były niesłychanie jasne; nawet ja zdobyłem się na parę konceptów, a Challenger był wprost niezrównany! Nigdy jeszcze nie uprzytomniłem sobie tak, jak wówczas niezrównanych darów, jakimi obdarzyła go natura, szybkości jego orientacji, głębi jego umysłu. Cierpka krytyka Summerlee podniecała dysputę obydwu uczonych, z której zaśmiewaliśmy się, lord John i ja, podczas gdy pani Challenger, opierając rękę na ramieniu męża, łagodziła wybuchy jego porywczości. Życie, śmierć, przeznaczenie — oto były tematy tej wiekopomnej rozmowy, tematy tem bliższe, że w miarę jak upływał czas, dziwnie podniecenie mego umysłu i drżenie członków dawało mi odczuwać niewidzialne i powolne lecz stałe przybliżenie śmierci. Raz lord John zakrył niespodzianie ręką oczy, a raz znów Summerlee zachwiał się na krześle. Każdy łyk powietrza, któryśmy wciągali, przepojony był nieznaną trucizną, a jednak czuliśmy się spokojni i szczęśliwi. Wreszcie Austin podał nam papierosy i chciał już oddalić się do kuchni, gdy Challenger zwrócił się do niego: — Austin! — zawołał. — Słucham pana. — Dziękuję wam za wierną służbę. Przelotny uśmiech przemknął po suchej twarzy służącego. — Spełniłem mój obowiązek, proszę pana. — Spodziewam się dzisiaj końca świata, Austin. — Dobrze, proszę pana, a o której godzinie? — Nie umiem określić tego. Prawdopodobnie przed wieczorem. — Dobrze, proszę pana. Małomówny Austin ukłonił się i wyszedł. Challenger zapalił papierosa i przysuwając się do swojej żony, ujął jej ręce. — Wiesz, co się dzieje, najdroższa— rzekł — wytłumaczyłem ci to tak, jak i naszym przyjaciołom. Nie boisz się, prawda? — To nie będzie bolesne, Jerzy? — O, nie, coś w rodzaju rozweselającego gazu u dentysty. Za każdym jego zastosowaniem umierałaś, właściwie mówiąc. — Ależ to było miłe wrażenie. — Może i śmierć będzie miła. Zużyta maszyna cielesna nie będzie w stanie zdać sobie sprawy ze swych wrażeń, ale wszyscy znamy tę rozkosz, jaką daje sen lub trans. Kto wie czy natura nie zbudowała wspaniałej bramy i nie przesłoniła ją tajemniczą zasłoną, uchyliwszy którą wędrowne nasze dusze znajdą nowe pełniejsze życie. U podstawy wszystkich zjawisk, jakie badałem dotychczas, znajdowałem zawsze logikę i słuszność, a kiedyż słaba ludzka istota potrzebuje więcej wsparcia, jak w chwili, gdy przechodzi z jedne] formy życia w drugą. Nie, nie, Summerlee, nie nawrócisz mnie do swoich materjalistycznych poglądów, bo co do siebie, to czuję wyraźnie, że jestem czemś zbyt silnem, aby przemienić się w li tylko materialne składniki, trochę prochu, trochę wody. Tutaj — dodał, uderzając kosmatą pięścią w potężne czoło — tutaj jest coś, co związane jest z materją, ale nie należy do niej — coś, co potrwa i czego śmierć nie zwycięży. — Skoro mówimy o śmierci — wtrącił lord John — to choć jestem chrześcijaninem, jednak ogromnie zrozumiałym jest dla mnie ten zwyczaj naszych przodków zabierania ze sobą do grobów siekier, łuków, strzał, tak jakgdyby gotowali się po śmierci do takiegoż samego trybu życia. Doprawdy, myślę — tu spojrzał na nas z pewnym rodzajem zawstydzenia — że czułbym się raźniej, gdybym zabrał w tę nową drogę mój poczciwy Expres 4,50, i tę drugą strzelbę, tę krótszą, z rzeźbioną kolbą, no i do tego ze dwie paczki naboi. Ot fantazja szaleńca. Co pan o tem powie, Herr Professor? — Skoro pyta pan o moje zdanie — odparł Summerlee — to powiem, że uważam to za dość nieszkodliwy nawrót ku umysłowości Wieku Kamiennego lub nawet wcześniejszej epoki. Co do mnie, to należę do XX wieku i chciałbym umrzeć jak prawdziwy ucywilizowany człowiek. Nie sądzę, abym bardziej od was lękał się śmierci, jestem już bowiem wiekowym człowiekiem i, tak czy inaczej mam niewiele życia przed sobą; temniemniej takie bierne oczekiwanie końca, niczem na ciele nóż rzeźnika, jest przeciwne całe] mojej naturze. Czy jesteś pewien, Challenger, że nic nam nie pozostaje do uczynienia? — Aby się uratować od śmierci — nic — odparł Challenger — aby o kilka godzin przedłużyć życie i widzieć rozwój tej kolosalnej tragedii, zanim ona i nas pochłonie — owszem. Przedsięwziąłem pewne kroki... — Tlen? — Otóż właśnie. Tlen. — Cóż jednak znaczy tlen wobec zatrucia eteru? Między jednem a drugiem jest taka mniejwięcej różnica, jak między cegłą a gazem. Tlen i eter są to wręcz odmienne substancje i nie mogą wzajem wpływać na siebie. Nie, Challenger, nie będziesz przecie bronił podobnej tezy. — Jad zawarty w eterze, mój drogi Summerlee, musi napewno podlegać wpływom rozmaitych czynników. Widzimy to zresztą i z objawów i z postępów jego działania; nie można się tego spodziewać „a priori“, ale jest to bardzo prawdopodobne. Stąd wnioskuję, że substancja taka jak tlen, podtrzymująca siły żywotne człowieka, opóźni działanie tej — trucizny, którą tak trafnie określiłeś nazwą datury. Być może, że jestem w błędzie, temniemniej jednak wierzę w słuszność mego rozumowania. — Jeżeli jednak — rzekł lord John — mamy tu siedzieć, ssąc tlen z cylindrów, niczem niemowlęta mleko z butelki, to kłaniam się uniżenie i dziękuję za poczęstunek. — Ssanie będzie zupełnie zbyteczne — odparł Challenger — dzięki przygotowaniom, któreśmy poczynili, a które zawdzięczacie przeważnie mojej żonie — buduar jej jest izolowany. Za pomocą mat i woskowanego papieru... — Bogowie! Challenger, nie myślisz chyba zabezpieczyć się od eteru zapomocą woskowanego papieru? — Nie chcesz zrozumieć na czem rzecz polega, mój miły Summerlee. Nie chodziło nam wcale o zabezpieczenie się od eteru. Chodziło o zatrzymanie tlenu. Mam nadzieję, że nasycając atmosferę do pewnego stopnia tlenem, będziemy w stanie zachować przytomność umysłu. Miałem w domu dwa cylindry tlenu, a wy przywieźliście mi jeszcze trzy. Nie jest to wiele, ale zawsze coś. — Na jak długo to starczy? — Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia. Nie napoczniemy ich, dopóki będziesz w stanie oprzeć się truciźnie, potem będziemy wypuszczali tlen tylko w ściśle niezbędnej ilości. W ten sposób zyskamy kilka godzin, lub może kilka dni życia, co nam pozwoli obserwować zniszczony świat. Nasz własny koniec ulegnie pewnej zwłoce i przypadnie nam w udziale zadziwiająca rola arjergardy rodzaju ludzkiego w jego pochodzie ku nieznanym światom. Teraz może mi pomożecie ulokować cylindry. Zdaje mi się bowiem, że powietrze w tym pokoju staje się bardzo ciężkie.